Duty has called
by SikChick
Summary: But it's just a game. This isn't real.  OCs galore.


**Characters (c) Me. No stealing, brah. Not like anyone would ;)**

* * *

We lived in a world.. a world not of our own.

We lived separate from everything, in a place where we could be who we wanted to be and nothing held us back. We could say what we wanted and do what we wished, never having to face consequences. We lived in bliss.

Of course with that came some back draft of the freedom, some peoples words would class with others, some peoples wishes could not co-exist with anothers. But no one cared to much.. simply because nothing mattered here.

We had everything we wanted without asking, and we couldn't live without it.

"Feather! Where the fuck have you been?" Robynne's barely incoherent screech deafened the whole party.

"Shut the fuck up Chick!" Mikel tried to pretend he wasn't fond of her, but everyone knew otherwise.

"Pfft, been around. Long time no play. Where have you been, huh!" Feather was a such a try hard ladies man, but Robynne would have none of it.

"Waiting for you to invite me, FUCKING DUH." There was obvious chemistry between them, but no one cared to comment on it, well no one really cared full stop.

"I feel betrayed, ever so slightly..." Nohitter was the only respectable male they've ever known, everyone doted on him.

"I'm sorry husband, please forgive me.. I didn't see you there, HONEY."

"CAN WE PLEASE START THE GAME."

Robynne and Nohitter always goofed off, pretending to be married. She adored how literate he was and how he could actually type and speak properly, which was amazing compared to ninety nine percent of the rest of the population and he adored her for the same.

"Jeez, Mikel calm down. Right then, let's go! Domination." She knew what they wanted to play but decided to piss of Mikel a little more.

"NO. SEARCH AND DESTROY." Mikel was now shouting, the rest of the party couldn't contain their laughter, he hadn't got the manliest voice.

"Well Mikel, you see, the lady here wants to play Domo.. and you know, ladies choice." There was Feather again, Robynne let out a hearty laugh and the complete sarcasm evident in his voice. He never let her choose game type.

Lilkilla decided to pipe up - "I wanna host! Okay guys, I'm gonna host!" and then left the party.

"Oh for fuck sake."

The party split up, each waiting at the main menu for an invite and then rejoined again, this time with an extra player.

"Przn why are you hosting? I thought Lilkilla-"

"Hey guys." Przn wasn't the fastest guy around, but he'd get there. "Oh, Lilkilla is online?"

Finally they all rejoined back up in Lilkilla's party. It was now a party of 7.  
Feather, Mikel, Robynne, Nohitter, Przn, Lilkilla and White Bandanna.

"Hey Bandana." Feather used to be pretty good friends with him, but they haven't seen much of each other lately.

"Feather." There was a moment of silence, like everyone's mics went dead at the same time. "There are seven of us."

"BANDANA CAN COUNT! GOOD BOY!" Robynne didn't dislike Bandana.. but she wasn't his biggest fan.

"Hm, Lilkilla, you're gonna have to kick someone, and Feather wont leave, Mikel wont leave, Nohitter wont leave, Przn wont leave, I wont leave.. BYE ROBYNNE."

_White_Bandanna has been kicked from party._

"Yeah, goodbye dickhead. I LOVE YOU KILLA"

"Alright, alright. Let's go, everyone ready?" Luckily for Robynne, Lilkilla wasn't friends with Bandanna.

"NO NO NO. I'M MAKING AN EMBLEM."

"Bah, too late Mikel."

They joined into a lobby. Search and Destroy, map vote between WMD and Crisis.

"WMD, pleaseeee."

"No, fuck you Robynne, vote random." Mikel might have been a tad too upset about his emblem to care for her favourite map.

"AW COME ONE. Vote WMD for free blow jobs!"

WMD [6]  
Crisis [1]  
Random [2]

"We have a winner! Suck my dick Mikel." She was pretty pleased with herself.

"Wait, she has a dick? No thanks."

"Oh, how I love randys." Sometimes the randoms in the lobby were more fun to play with then your party.

"Don't I get free blowjobs already?"

"Feather..."

"WHAT?" and with Nohitters gasp, the game started.

_Waiting for Players.  
Starting up game._

"Guys, guys."

"Yeah Przn?" Feather seemed to have the most tolerance with him.

"I know this new glitch, right. It gets you to the top of the map and you can't be shot, everyone climb up the ladder onto that tower thingy and-" Then followed several mumbles and a womans voice in a foreign language.

"Przn what the fuck are you saying?"

"Dude is that your mom? Lol."

"Lilkilla seriously, did you just say Lol in direct conversation?"

"Leave meh alone Nohitter, just because I'm eliterate!"

"IT'S ILITERATE.." Nohitter sighed really loudly into his mic and then Przn started speaking English again.

"Sorry guys, my mom was giving out, she wants me to-"

"YEAH YEAH. What's this glitch, eh?"

"Mikel! Don't be so rude you cunt." Robynne felt like she needed to contribute to the conversation a little."

"Cunt.. hehe. Cuuuunt."

"Stop slagging my accent!" If one thing, she hated when Mikel would make fun of her voice.

"Okay, come here, look Feather. Jump onto the roof, then Lilkilla and Robynne." Przn was deep in concentration.

"Are you sure all of us can get on that thing?" Nohitter saw the obvious problem.

"Uh, no."

Then there was a long buzzing noise, ringing through each headset. Their TVs went black and their consoles shut off.

"Oh for fuck sake, Mom! Is the electricity gone off?"

"Robynne? I can still hear you.." Mikel's voice was dark and shaky.

"WHAT? Are you still in the game?"

"Okay what the HELL just happened? UGH." There was a thump and then a crack of the headset being thrown on the ground.

"Przn? What the fuck.. How.."

"Can anyone else hear me? Robynne you still there?" Mikel sounded.. sick. It was not like him at all. Like he was scared.

"This is fuckin' weird!"

"FEATHER? WHAT DID PRZN DO?" Mikel was almost lost in breath. "MY PS3 IS FUCKED."

"Guys, unplug all your shit! It might be a hack or something quick!" Lilkilla was frantic, and the noise of him rummaging through wires and pulling plugs was apparent through their headsets.

"I did."

"Yeah, so did I. Why.. why can we still hear each other? This is crazy." Robynne didn't seem too amazed nor astounded by this weird occurrence, oddly enough.

"Maybe I'm making this up.. It's all in my head. This isn't real.. I'm going to go lie down an-"

"Nohitter?.." His voice just stopped mid sentence and was replaced by and ominous buzz.

"PRZN, LILKILLA, MIKEL, ROBYNNE?"

"Yeah" "Feather." "Yup."

"That's only three, who's not-"

"Oh for God sake, Feather? Stop kidding around guys, what the hell did you do?" Robynne started to worry a little. The buzz grew slightly louder.

"Mikel, Lilkilla? You guys still there..?" Her reply why that awful sound growing louder and louder and more irritating by the second. "What is wrong with my headset.. I can't hear anyone with that noise!"

Her screen slowly started to turn back on. A white circle crept up in the middle and slowly started the grow, like it was eating away at the darkness that currently consumed it, until It was completely white.

"Okay, this is weir-"

_*insert ominous buzz here*_

* * *

**I felt like writing something, so here :L**  
**If you didn't know, the world is the online gaming world on teh PS3.**


End file.
